The Detention Room
by Baby Sweet
Summary: French exchange students. Tyson aint 'Bothered'. Nazi bastard! Kai yelled. Chaos in the detention room. Chap 9 up! COMPLETE! R AND R! Swearing, some minor violence. Non yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:My first ever story,which is gonna be crap probably but oh well ill try.I registered ages ago i know but ive been really busy school and family wise so im really sorry :)

on with the story.

Summary:5 students who know nothing about eachother meet in the detention room,ray the trouble maker,kai the rebel,tyson the prankster,max the teachers pet(i know your are thinking how he got in there but all will be explained) and kenny the nerd(him too)their different personalities lead to interesting results.

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING...ahem

IMPORTANT:just so you know this chapter only be about Kenny's,Max's and Ray's.Kai and Tysons will be in the next one.

The detention room

chapter 1 

Kenny:

The bell rang signalling 1st period for Kenny,who was already first in class and waiting for the teacher to arrive.Mr Morris came storming in clutching his bag full of notes and such(a/n:i dont know what they carry in their bags so bear with me)

"Right can anyone tell em what we did last lesson?"he asked.Only one hand went in the air ...Kenny's.

"We where learning about mental maths sir ,please may i show it on the board",he asked eagerly.Mr Morris gave a nod signalling for him to come up.On his way Kenny could hear the hisses of 'geek','you wait till break were gonna get you' Kenny chose to ignore them and quickly began scribbling on the board as screwed up pices of paper and spitballs hit him directly on the back of his head.

When he had finished hie example on the board ,effectively filling it all up with numbers and symbols,he sat back down smugly.

"Right", Mr Morris began"will you please hand in your final grade project so-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",Kenny screamed ripping clumps of his hair out,glasses falling of onto the floor.

"What is it Kenny,your disrupting the class!",Mr Morris demanded.

"M-M-MY HOMEWORK I DIDNT DO IT,I ALWAYS DO MY HOMEWORK, ALWAYS I TELL YOU ALWAYS!"he sobbed hysterically.

"HAHA ,NERD BOY DIDNT DO HIS HOMEWORK!",screeched a blue-haired girl called Mariam.The class all started laughing and pointing at Kenny.

"Well im sorry to hear that Kenny,but you will have to have a weeks detention for it,this project was very important",Mr Morris shook his head"Class dismissed early due to madness",Mr Morris called excitedly running out of the room,in other words a free period to get drunk.

Everyone left leaving just Kenny,who was rocking back and forth on the floor saying over and over again "good boys dont get detention no,Kenny a good boy,yes"and laughing histerically.

Max:

"Quiet class!",shouted Ms Kel striding into the room followed by a blonde -haired,blue-eyed boy who was carrying her bags for her.He placed them on the floor and took his seat as close to the teachers desk as possible.Ms Kel went to write on the board but dropped her pen,before she could bend down someone was alrady holding it out to her,smiling sweetly.

"Thank for Mr.Tate,now sit down please so we can begin our lesson",Ms Kel said eyeing Max strangely.

"Yes Ms,ofcourse Ms,Maxie will",Max said hurriedly sitting back down.

"Errrr yeah whatever",Ms Kel replied her eye twitching slightly.Unknown to her a boy named Joseph was shooting spitballs at everyone and one happened to land at Ms Kel's feet.

"Right what did we do last less-AHH!"Ms Kel screamed as she skidded over and onto the floor"

"Ms Kel oh no your dying aren't you,shall i call someone,"Max said nearly crying over his teacher.Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Joseph laughing and turned to him screaming.

"You did this to my precious,prepare to die wee-man!",with that Max jumped on joseph and started punching him madly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TATE,I AM SO SICK OF YOU,GET OUT OF MY LESSON,YOU CAN SERVE A WEEKS DETENTION FOR YOUR INAPROPRIATE BEHAVIOUR AND SICK FIXATION ON YOUR TEACHER!"Ms Kel bellowed at Max who was trying to poke Josephs eyes out with a pink ruler.

"NOOOOOO,Ms Kel please i love you please,we are meant to be,Max screamed as he was dragged out of the room by some other students.

Ray:

In the back of the art room,Ray sat listening to his mp3 player with his feet on the desk and hands behind his head.He was bored to say the least and would rather be making out with Mariah in the janitors cupboard that listen to this idiot teacher.He was so caught up in dreaming about everything Mariah could give him he didnt see his art teacher Mr Ape stride towards him until he felt his headphones being ripped of his ears.

"Hey man what the fuck is your problem you almost broke my gear!",he shouted angrily.

"You are my problem Mr Kon,you sit in the back of my classroom every lesson doing nothing!",Mr Ape screamed sending spit all over Ray."What do you have to say for yourself!"

Ray pretended to think about it for a minute,which angered the teacher more before he smirked and said"Say it dont spray it dude".

The whole class started laughing but were drowned out by Mr Ape yelling,"THAT'S IT IVE HAD IT, YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK FOR SUCH INSOLENCE YOU- Ray never heard the rest as he had put his headphones back on and was enjoying the sound of rap filling his ears.

A/N:Well what do you think,i thought it was crap really except for Rays i enjoyed doing his,sorry if it was short though.Please review im begging, lol!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews i got :)I thought i would be doing loads this holiday but obviously not so i decided to do the next chappie. :)

Summary:5 students who know nothing about eachother meet in the detention room,ray the trouble maker,kai the rebel,tyson the prankster,max the teachers pet(i know your are thinking how he got in there but all will be explained) and kenny the nerd(him too)their different personalities lead to interesting results.

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!

This chapter is Kai and Tyson's,enjoy.

The detention room

Chapter 2

Kai:

At the sound of the 1st bell the kids started filling into the building except for a dual-haired boy under the tree.Kai took one long last drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

"Yo Kai,whattup dog",a boy with icy-blue eyes ran up to him and klomped him on the head.

"Tala,if you call me a dog one more time i'll hang you up by your entrails,now fuck off,im busy",Kai said in his usual monotone.

"Geez someone is gwumpy today huh Mr Biggles",Tala said in a baby voice his brown rabbit in his hand.

"Tala your are 15 years old for fucks sake,put the rabbit down,or better yet-".Kai grabbed Mr Biggles and threw him across the grass hitting the Drama group who had permission to be outside as they were rehearsing.

"Oh my gawd!",It's raining spawn from hell!",a boy called Raoul screamed.He got up from his place on the grass and started running round in circles clutching his head.

"AHHHH,WERE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE SKY IS FALLING AHHHHHHH!",a girl screamed she had pink shoulder length hair(it's Mathilda by the way).

"TAKE COVER,MAYDAY MAYDAY!"the drama group got up and fled into the building,except Raoul who was already halfway down the street.

"pfft such drama queens",Kai smirked at the outcome of all of that and looked down at Tala who was sobbing about Mr Biggles,he then got up and ran of somewhere probably to drown his sorrows in a bottle of vodka.Just then the entrance doors opened and the principal came storming out and towards Kai.

"HIWATARI,HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH TREATMENT TOWARDS YOUR FELLOW PUPILS!",he screamed going red.

"Hn,its not my fault the sky is falling down Mr Flitz,i suggest we run for cover,before we get crushed by the rabbits from space,don't you agree?",Kai said looking straight at him.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU BOY YOU FUC-",he stopped as he saw the cigarette on the floor,"YOU WERE SMOKING! YOU STUPID BOY YOU WILL HAVE A WEEKS DETENTION FOR THIS!",Mr Flitz took a deep breath to calm himself and a drink from his hipflask before stalking off,muttering about how high his therapy bill will be.

Tyson:

Tyson knelt down towards the car tyre and took the cap off,grinning at the hissing sound it made.A boy with reddy-orange hair standing next to him scratched his head nervously.

"Tyson are you sure this is a good idea,i mean what if we get caught,we'll get expelled,or a detention or-"

"Daichi will you shut the hell up already,god you are such a goody-goody",Tyson growled standing up and pulling his cap further down his head.

"Repeat after me,ok?".Daichi nodded

"We are not going to get caught,or expelled or any shit like that,if we are caught we will stick up for eachother and say we found it like this,now say it",Tyson ordered glancing around.

"We are not going to get caught,or expelled or any shit like that,if we are caught we will stick up for eachother and say we found it like this,now say it",Daichi said happily.

Tyson scowled at the last bit but said nothing,"Ok lets get outta here".

They began walking away when they heard someone scream,"MY CAR WHAT VANDALISM WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATROCITY!",the woman screamed.

"YOU TWO BOYS COME HERE AT ONCE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!"

Tyson was about to open his mouth to reply but Daichi beat him to it.

"Have mercy Ms,i didn't do nothing,it was all Tyson Granger!",he cried pointing at Tyson.Tyson stared at him open mouthed,then he looked angry.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT,YOU WAIT YOU!",he screamed after Daichi who was running off.

"Enough Granger you will serve a weeks detention for this,what do you have to say for yourself?",the teacher asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Err, have mercy",Tyson squeaked.

A/N:  Well what do you think?Now that thats all out of the way i can move onto the real stuff(which will be much better ok)

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PUSH THE BUTTON...PLZ:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thank you all sooooooooo much for your reviews,remember just because i dont say it often doesn't mean i dont appreciate them :D

Lady- Nikki-LOL,i know what you mean about Tyson's,i think Ray's and Kai's are the best too :)

The Komodo Dragon Pheonix-thankies!i know first ever fic im immensely proud ;)

darkwaterwolf-you thought it was funny thanks:)

Sashary-A good idea?i thought it was a crazy one lol,thankies.

moonlightshine-thankies,im glad you think it's funny

renluva-im on your alert list...im...i dont actually know what to say lol but thanks

yumi-ulrich4ever-hopefully it will turn out alright,i hope ;)

silver suzaku-lol thats wer i got the idea from,my lil cousin,never heard of the breakfast club.

Anatha-whoah ok chill,heres the next chapter ;)

devil-angel-kid-lol thankies

Nieriara-if you thought that chappie was funny,hopefully this one will be better :)

cUt-TiLl-alL-tHe-BLOoD-SeApS-oUt-kwl name:)i know what you mean i am trying,but part of me thinks its crap,but im ok with this chappie.

chocolateriku-lol i know ive tried to make him as funny and as strange possible.

randomsamuriX-thankies,dont kill me 0.0,heres your update.

no name-lol thanks

Summary:5 students who know nothing about eachother meet in the detention room,ray the trouble maker,kai the rebel,tyson the prankster,max the teachers pet(i know your are thinking how he got in there but all will be explained) and kenny the nerd(him too)their different personalities lead to interesting results.

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!

This chapter will be in their POV'S ok and will take place in the detention room. ;)

The detention room

Chapter 3

Ray's POV

Oh goody lunch time already,I was in no rush to get to the detention room thats for sure,I even managed to get a bit of groping with Mariah in on the way down here.I see a brown-haired dude with incredibly funny milk bottled glasses standing outside the door muttering under his breath,asI get closerI see he is also missing clumps of his hair,has he got a disease amI gonna catch it? amI gonna die from it? -5 minutes later-For fucks sake ive been waiting behind this kid for ages to go in all he keeps doing is saying how hes a good boy,can i say freak or what!

"OI,disease dude are you gonna get your ass in there or amI gonna have to kick it in there?",I growl,when he doesn't move i give him a kick up the ass that sends him sprawling into the room.I look up to see three others in here already,a lard-ass kid eating a hotdog,a blonde-haired kid sitting quietly and at the back of the room a dual-haired dude that looks ok.I take a seat at the back near the cool dude and glare at the 'THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE'sign on the blackboard.Pfft.

Kenny's POV

OW,ok my ass is killing me,I just wanna go home to my mummy and have a hug then do some maths equations,i feel like crying, I so don't belong here.The boy with black hair looks tough and scary,and the dual-haired boy too,I think i'll be ok with the other two though,although the fat kid is seriously disgustingI mean theres food all over him!The blond looks like an idiot,asI said beforeI don't belong here,im gonna crawl into a corner and pretend im dead or something.

Kai's POV

GOD I NEED A CIGARETTE,im slowly going mad in here,I guess the black-haired kid is the only oneI thinkI could stand,he'll keep me sane beforeI throttle lardy-ass over there! how loud can he chew, arghI have got to say something!

"Hey lardy-ass,would you shut the fuck up beforeI punch your face in!",I shout,he looks at me,actually glares but oh well,and thank the lord he stops!Icontinue my inspection of my detention mates,that blonde kid looks like a deranged pansy ass to say the least,thank god he's right at the front.The nerd is in the corner of the room rocking backwards and forwards,and is he missing hair ?eww,wait!what if it's contagious?I couldn't bear to lose my beautiful hair,ifI did that kid will have hell to pay.

Tyson's POV

When I get my hands on that midget Daichi,he'll wish he'd never been born!Who does that kid at the back think he is grr,im so hungry must.eat.food.or.die!Okay nerd in the corner is seriously freaking me out,and is their something wrong with his hair?I hear rustling and look over to the black-haired dude,who was plugging headphones into his mp3 player and stretching out on his chair,hn alright for some of us.The blonde infront of me looks ok, a bit schizo,but ok.GOD IM HUNGRY!

Max's POV

My precious!gone! noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,must kill Joseph,he harmed my future wife.Is it me or has that kid in the corner got some sort of hair thing,I have to kill him what if he infects my precious Ms Kel.

A/N:OK,I LIKE THIS CHAPTER,I WANTED TO MAKE IT SO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY FEEL FOR EACHOTHER:)

PLEASE REVIEW ! bubbiXxX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:WOW loads of reviews :),im promising this chapter is longer ok

MoonWarrior12-yep ray and kai are the only sane ones,i was thinking of making kenny one too,but he was too boring so i changed it.

Peevish Princess- (forgot to mention u last time)Im totally cool with you not liking swearing,not everybody does,oh and kai smoking it fits in with his rebel facade plus this if FANFICTON which means not true,so piss off(oops sorry i swore!)

no name-LMFAO,god i would love to kill Kenny off,but i wont,actually i dont know yet.-evil smirk-

nb-thanks and yer i promise to make this chappie more longer.

Anatha2.0-lol im gonna keep going for a while yet :)

randomsamuriX-yes rays a little darling...not lol,i know i should have made someone applaude kai for saying that to tyson.

Yumi-Ulrich4ever-thanks i didn't know if i had managed to pull that off with them being sane around eacthother,im glad i did.:)

Sophiajisu-thankies!

DarkTrenital-lol im glad you enjoyed it :D

Lady-Nikki-i love reading attitude ficcies specially ray ones :D,yeah i was thinking about an ipod but it just ended up being mp3 player instead,but ive changed it now.

sayonara-i love kai too hes tough,thanks heres next chappie.

Renluva-thankies and everyones been saying that bout ray :)their SEXY POVS? lol!

The Komodo Dragon Pheonix-thankies,i am! specially with all the reviews im getting.

lil Red-thanks i like theirs the best too.

spitfire-hanyou14-explosive,yes hopefully specially between kai and tyson:)heres your update.

stunstar-hey stunstar thanks for the review,i dont think i will have pairings because 1)i havent gone that way with it 2)im really crap at slashy stuff so ill leave it at general.

freya kurenai-thanks,oooh what did you do to get a detention,i havent had one for ages :)lol i got threatened to pull my act together or else.

lalalalala2-yep max does have issues,i like ray being oc, i hate wimpy ray.

MoonWarrior12-yep there the only sane ones,althought i might let them go a bit,heres your update.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789

Summary:5 students who know nothing about eachother meet in the detention room,ray the trouble maker,kai the rebel,tyson the prankster,max the teachers pet(i know your are thinking how he got in there but all will be explained) and kenny the nerd(him too)their different personalities lead to interesting results.

DISCLAIMER:I WISH I OWNED IT ALL BUT I DONT SO MEH!

IMPORTANT:Chapter 3 was the 1st day of detention(there are about 5 alltogether)this is day 2!They know eachothers names ok,i just couldnt be bothered with more intros.

The detention room

Chapter 4

The lunch bell sounded and Max sped down the corridor towards the detention room,near the door stood Ms Kel and Max felt his heart flutter.Ms Kel feeling someones eyes on her turned around 'oh for gods sake,he wont leave me alone first the bunch of roses now he's stalking me'she thought angrily.Ms Kel turned quickly and walked(or rather limped)away.

"MS KEL DIDN'T YOU LIKE YOUR FLOWERS,BABY PLEASE COME BACK!",Max screamed,giving up he opened the door to the detention room and stepped in.

Ray,Kenny,Kai and Tyson were sitting round a table each holding a few cards in their hands.

"GO FISH!",Tyson screamed slamming his hand on the table,Kenny squealed and ducked under the table in fear.

"I don't think so lard-ass,that's the fifth game you've won and I think your cheating ,you better not be or you'll meet my good friend Mr Fist,Kai growled out shoving his fist in Tyson's face for effect.While the fight brewed Ray sat watching Kenny an evil smirk settling on his handsome features,quickly he dropped down under the table before screaming"EWW KENNY QUIT TRYING TO JERK OFF WITH ME!"and jumping back up with a look of fake horror on his face.

"Im not!",Kenny screamed standing up.

"Like hell you are!",Tyson shouted and threw his potato chips at Kenny hitting him square in the eyes.

"ARGH,my eyes!",he screamed and started running towards them.

"RUN AWAY,HE MIGHT TRY AND JERK OFF ON US!",Kai screamed,he,Max,Ray and Tyson ran to the other end of the classroom,with Kenny right behind them."STAY BACK!",Kai screamed and grabbed a chair knocking Kenny over the head with it,he slumped to the floor unconcious.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED KENNY!",Max screamed"Can I take his place in 'Go Fish'?",Kai shrugged and they all sat back round the table to play.

"Ray you got a 5?",Tyson asked and held his hand out for it.

"For the last fucking time NO,if you want to end up like Kenny keep going,if not shut your gob",he growled chucking his cards down he pulled out his ipod and started to put his headphones in.

"Hey what happened to the mp3 player you had?",Max asked chewing on his cards.Ray looked at him in disgust before answering,

"Mr Ape confiscated it and won't give it back so I got one of these,happy?".Tyson who had always wanted an ipod suddenly grabbed it out of Ray's hand to look at it.

"Alright Granger,if you dont give me that back in 5 seconds I will throw you out that window!",Ray said threatingly.

"1..."

"Hold on GEEZ",Tyson snapped,Ray took a deep breath,

"2,3,4,5",he shouted charging at Tyson,he grabbed his ipod ,taking Tyson by the jacket he swung him out the open window watching as he fell and screamed in pain, "I THINK MY ARM IS BROKEN!",before passing out.

"Never mess with Ray Kon!",Ray shouted punching his fist in the air to add effect.Kai was rolling around on the floor in hysterics while Max was prodding Kenny with his foot.Kai recovering from his laughter saw Max prodding Kenny and shouted,

"Max get away from queer Kenny!",he screamed.Max looked up in confusion and asked "Why?".Kai looked in alarm.

"BECAUSE HE HAS A HAIR DISEASE MAX ,NOW YOUR INFECTED,EWW GET AWAY FROM US!",Ray shouted running with Kai to the other end of the classroom.Just then Tyson came back into the room a neon orange cast on his right arm and a sad expression on his face.(i know he cant have a cast put on that quickly,but it would be boring waiting for him to come back)

"Tyson!",Max screeched happily and grabbed his arm to pull him towards him.

"Hey Max-",Tyson was cut short from a scream from Kai,

"TYSON'S INFECTED TOO!",he then grabbed a pot of pencils on the teachers desk and threw them towards Max and Tyson.

"HEY,infected with what?",Tyson asked wearily,rubbing his head where the pencils had hit him.

"KENNY'S HAIR DISEASE ASS-WIPE!",Ray shouted from where he was graffiting on the wall with a black marker pen.Kai had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at Max and Tyson.

"Hey I think I know how to get rid of the disease",Kai said a smirk spreading on his face he grabbed a vase,throwing the flowers out, he then chucked the plant water over Max and Tyson.

"ARGH!",they both screamed,before Max said happily,"We're clean!",he then noticed Tysons orange cast and thought outloud,

"Hey everyone let's sign Tyson's cast!",Ray and Kai rushed over with a black marker pen in hand,Kai went first putting 'Kai woz eya 05',he then handed the pen to Max.Max quickly scribbled,'Max 4 Ms Kel' and put a heart round that and Ray the put 'Ray done this 2 Tyson' but put his 'R' back- to- front.

"Ray dude you can't spell your name",Tyson put in,Ray looked up at him and glared before saying,

"Yes I can,now shut up before I give you another broken arm",Max being so stupid decided to say,

"But Ray,your 'R's' the wrong way round-EEP!"Max ran out of the room seeing the look Ray sent to him.Ray gave a huff and sat down saying,

"Now who want's another round of Go Fish?"

012345678900123456789012345678901234567890

A/N:LOL,i love this chapter it has to be my best one so far as you could tell i hate tyson and kenny,and max ,sometimes. As you know school starts soon so i wont be able to update so fast but i'll try :)WHO THINKS I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING,IF SO HOW PLZ TELL ME!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS XD...

yumi-Ulrich4ever,Sophiajisu,MoonWarrior12,Lady-Nikki,The Komodo Dragon Pheonix,south.park-,randomsamuriX,Crazy-An-Lovin-It,no name&Renluva u r very loyal reviewers!

A/N(agen):I KNOW THERE BEIN ALL OOC OR WATEVA,I LYK EM LYK THAT U GET TO AVE MRE FUN .XD!

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NUFFINK,SO DON'T EVEN THINK BOUT SUING.

IMPORTANT:this chappie will be a bout buffers,now if there called totally different things in ur country ill explain wut they are k.they are machines that u dont need a plug for and they make the floor shine.u can press the on button sit on em and ride off,but they look like hoovers and u arent supposed to sit on them,in this chappie the boys are gonna have a race on them and nick them from the janitors closet.I hope i cleared that up,enjoy.:)

Day 2

The detention room

Chapter 5

Kai was walking to the detention room when as he walked by the janitors closet he stopped and stared with morbid fascination,before pegging it down to his destination.

"Oi,idiot's I know what we can do for an hour!",he yelled opening the door straight into Kenny's face.

"EWCH!",he squealed and grabbed his nose,stepping back he smashed into Ray,who inturn pushed him forward and straight into Kai who then pushed him into Tyson,who pushed him into Max and you get the idea.

------------5 minutes later-----------

All five boys were running behind Kai to the janitors closet as he talked inbetween breaths,

"Gonna race...have a real load of fun...Kenny's too pussy to do it...run every fucker over!".As he said that Ray done a little 'YES' and punched his fist in the air,while Tyson burped which earned a punch from Kai.

Upon stopping near the closet,a figure stood with their back to them,

"Shit,it's the freaking janitor..kill him!",Ray hissed and went to step forward,Max squeaked and quickly babbled,

"Idon'twanttogotojaili'mtoyoungandhavealovelyfuturewifepleaseletsbegoodkids",as sweat trickled down his forehead.Kai grabbed Ray by his hoodie,

"Relax Tate,no-ones gonna die,we just need to knock him out is all-",Ray's excited voice jumped in,

"I'll do it!",before running towars to the janitor.

Ray grabbed a heavy dictionary from a table and threw it at the janitors back of the head with a loud 'THWUMP' he slouched to the floor unconcious,Ray grinned madly and picked the dictionary up for another hit before being stopped by Tyson.After dragging all four buffers out of the closet they then had to lock the janitor in there,but first they had to get his keys out of his ass pocket.

"I'm not touching that dudes ass,it ent right",Tyson stated stepping away,Ray snorted out a 'no way',Max said he didn't swing that way and Kai sure wasn't gonna do it,leaving one person... Kenny.

"Kenny get the goddamned keys now",Kai growled.

"Yer Kenny come on I wanna run peeps over",Ray whined pushing him forward."It's right anyway you swing that way after all,you queer boy,so do it already!",Kai snarled.

Kenny,not wanting to get on Kai's bad side hastily bent down to retrieve the keys,after successfully getting them and locking the janitor in his own closet,it was time for the fun to begin!

It was decided that Kenny would be the commentator in the race,as he was too much of a pussy to take part in it.Kai,Ray,Tyson and Max lined up their buffers and climbed on,

"TOO FAST,TOO FURIOUS!",Tyson yelled,Kenny walked infront of them,careful to be inbetween them,and yelled,

"3,2,1...GO!",with that all four boys clicked on their buffers and raced off.

Tyson raced straight into 1ST place and shouted back "EAT DIRT!",and then laughing manically.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT GRANGER!"Ray shouted,Tyson turned round wondering what that was supposed to mean,and was met by a paper bin in his face hitting him square and knocking him out the race.

"RAY,THAT WAS CHEATING!",Kenny screamed,but was ignored.

Kai,not wanting to lose, sped up a bit more coming head on with Ray.They looked at eachother triumph in their eyes before 'The crazy frog ringtone' came on full blast,breaking eye-contact Ray dug into his pocket,making sure to steer the buffer safely.

"Hey,Mariah baby whattup...nah no groping now im busy,gottagobye!",he said hurriedly as Kai over took him ,followed by Max.

"MAX,MS KEL WANTS TO SEE YOU NOW!",Ray screamed and laughed hysterically as Max jumped of his buffer and pegged it down to the staff room.

Kai was having a great time he'd run over Tala and his fucking Mr Biggles,Hilary,couple of geeks,african clique and the drama group,there was the finish line straight ahead,Kai crossed it closely followed by Ray.All that was left of them.

After,they had returned the buffers they walked slowly back to the detention room,talking about who they ran over.

"Yeah and I hit Mariah as I went past!",Tyson laughed,but was immediately met with Ray's fist to his nose,which started gushing blood.

"AHH MY NOSE!",Tyson screamed clutching it with his broken hand,Kenny,seeing all the blood,fainted to the floor and Kai started laughing with tears in his eyes.

"That's for getting my girlfriend Granger,lay one hand on her again and i'll chop you up into little bits and flush you down the toilet",Ray snarled warningly.

Tyson nodded quickly and let Max lead him away leaving Kai,Ray and an unconcious Kenny together.

"God I'm bored",Ray whined,Kai rolled his eyes,then stared from Kenny to the janitors closet(with the janitor still in it) and back again,smirking as he did.Swiflty he bent down and grabbed Kenny,picking him up he walked over to the closet and dumped him in,then shut the door locking it behind him.

"Dude,there gonna have orgies with eachother now",Ray said brightly,Kai nodded his head and pocketed the keys.

"Yup,come on lets get back and finish the graffiting,I've still gotta add Kennys privates.

A/N:Okay not as funny as the other but im trying ok!REVIEW PLZ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:**Again thank u all sooooooooo much for the reviews...**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever**,**stunstar**,,**sophiajisu**,**no name**,**Clare**,**Renluva**,**moonlightshine**,**MoonWarrior12** and **nb**.

i thought i should begin with the next chapter seeing as i have a detention this weeksighschool is not fairshakes head.anywhoo...

Questions

**stunstar-**you dont have detentions in India,you are lucky!You're **meant** to stay in a room for detention,but in my school all the teachers are out to lunch so were left on our own to do what we wantwicked grin,they never find out.

**sophiajisu-**I think Ray's cool too,Tyson isn't really bad hes a prankster that hopefully should'nt be caught,lol.Tyson is not really fat but cause he eats a lot everyone sees fit to call him fat,hope i answered ur question for you.

**Renluva-**I don't mind you asking at all.I was born in the USA and lived there for quiet a while before moving here to the UK,which sucks because i get american phrases mixed up with english ones like 'janitors closet' when it's 'cleaners cupboard'.It drives my english teacher insane lol!.Hope you get that.

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!**

**Day3**

The detention room

**Kai's POV:**

UGH,I'm shit bored in here seriously!Yesterday was wicked fun,especially locking Kenny in with the Janitor for 'multiple orgies'-as Ray fondly called it.What's more is Kenny's still in there! I know that because as I was walking past the closet to come here I heard grunting and the door knob rattling,they must have been having a good time so I carried on.Somewhere,beyond Tyson's loud snoring I hear a knock at the door,it slowly opens to reveal...OH MY FUCKING GOD! NOOOOOOOOO...

**Normal POV:**

Tala stepped into the room,Mr Biggles in hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"Who the hell are you?",Tyson asked scratching his ass,Ray seeing what he was doing grabbed his hand and dragged it away from it hissing,"Stop being such a pig!".

"KAI,I ain't seen you for days!",Tala screeched running over to Kai and glomping him over the head.Kai swore silently and glared at Tala.

"Tala,you can't be here,leave now GO!",Kai screamed desperately.He grabbed Tala by the shoulders and steered him outside,slamming the door behind him and jamming it shut with a chair he started laughing evilly.

Tala was yelling and banging at the door trying to open,Kai stopped laughing and stared at everyone blankly.

"Er Kai dude,you okay?",Ray asked from where he was leaning against the open window with cups of paint in his hand.Kai nodded going over to where Max was he snarled,"Get outta my chair Tate",Max being the idiot he is decided to ask 'why?'.Kai didn't reply instead he grabbed Max went to the door unblocked it and threw Max out with Tala before putting the chair back up again.

"ANYONE ELSE WHO DARES DEFY ME,WILL MEET THEIR END WITH TALA,YOU GOT THAT!",he screamed looking at Tyson and then Ray.Tyson nodded his head slowly and Ray shrugged and went back to pouring paint onto unsuspecting students heads out the window.

"Hey Kai",Tyson began,"what's so bad about that Tala dude anyway?",Kai snorted,which quickly turned into an insane giggle.

"He's mad,crazy,insane,you get the picture yeah,anyway when you spend time around him the madness slowly catches and you'll become so mad that you won't be able to tell reality from...well unreality or summat.Our friend Brian,well he spent to much time with Tala and slowly became mad and now he's gone!",Kai whined then quickly said"That's whats gonna happen to Max now and you lot if you piss me off",he warned before stomping over to the window to light up a cigarette.

Max's desperate banging had sub-sided long ago and Kai had suspected the madness had got to him and he'd ran off.He took one last drag on his cigarette before throwing it out of the window and onto a kid called Jim's hair,he started screaming and grabbing his head before running into the building.Kai snorted in amuesment and leant against the window frame,soon Ray came to join him and was silent before...

"Holy crap Kai look!",Ray yelled and pointed somewhere down below,Max was running around foaming at the mouth,clothes ripped and was wearing a t-shirt saying ' life's a bitch,then we die,fuck the world let's all get high' and was screaming at the top of his voice,

"THE OOMPA LUMPAS ARE COMING RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!",he ran straight into Ms Kel and started talking kinkly to her and twirling his hair around his finger like a girl.

Tyson was rolling around on the floor crying with laughter,after about 5 minutes he sobered up and stood up to look at the crazy Max.

"MWHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!",Kai laughed pointing at Max.

"That's what happens when you are left alone with Tala,now let's watch the white vans take him away",Ray sniggered and watched out for them.Soon enough a big white van had pulled up and 2 men in white coats were trying to coax Max down from a tree.Max giggled madly and fell down witha thud,the men immediately seized him by the arms and started to drag him to the van.

"STOP,LEAVE HIM ALONE HE HAS SPECIAL NEEDS!",Tyson yelled as he ran from the double doors Tala hanging from his leg.The men ignored him,threw Max into the back of the van,got in and sped away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!",Tyson yelled falling to his knees and clutching his head in depsair.

"Man Tyson is taking it hard",Ray snickered,Kai nodded with a smirk.Just then the doors opened and a mad,shifty-eyed looking Kenny stood staring at them a wall stapler in his hand.

"HOW COULD YOU!",he screamed angrily,waving the stapler at them.

"Kenny,chill okay,you'll live longer",Ray snapped clearly not seeing the threat.

"Ray shut the fuck up!",Kai hissed dangerously,eyeing the stapler.

"You think your all so tough,I'll show you all!",Kenny shouted and began firing the staplers at them.Shouts of 'OW' and 'FUCK',could be heard throughout the school as the 2 boys ran as fast as they could from the deranged nerd aiming at them.

Ray and Kai were breathing heavily and crouching down together in the small space.

"Your a fucking idiot Ray",Kai whispered fiercely.

"Oh please,he was gonna get us anyway,hush now boy I have music to listen too".Ray said getting his ipod out.Kai not used to being told to hush up grabbed the ipod and smashed it to the floor.Ray was silent for a moment before punching Kai full in the jaw,bursting out of the room they were hiding in and running off.

"GET BACK HERE KON AND FACE IT LIKE A MAN!",Kai roared.Suddenly something hit him on the back of the head and he turned round ready to tear their heads off,he came face to face with Kenny.

"Shit",he whispered before running after Ray,Kenny hot on his heels.

"RAY,I'M SORRY WHERE ARE YOU!",he yelled,racing down the corridor.He soon realized that the best place to be was back in the detention room,so he doubled back and ran in blocking the entrance yet again with a chair.

_(I'm all alone),he realized(Everyone was gone,Tala had destroyed him,he'd won.)_

_"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"...he yelled as he hung out the open window.

A/N:**DON'T HATE ME! I KNOW KAI'S GETTING MORE AND MORE OOC,HOPEFULLY HE WON'T BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE.I'M STARTING TO LOSE FUNNY IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLZ PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS,THX!**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:IM SO HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,I GOT 16 REVIEWS XD,THANK YOU ALL:**

**Kurama's koochi-q,kayla,darkwaterwolf,random,clare,im so happy,sophiajisu,MoonWarrior12,stunstar,no name,unknown,Yumi-Ulrich4ever,Crazy-An-Lovin-It,Renluva,moonlightshine and nb -think thats everyone,THANKIES AGAIN!**

**Question/Answers**

**Renluva-lol,one girl tries to be,HAHAHA!sounds like a snobby stuck-up bitch XD.I agree England sucks,i'm in wellingborough,although you might not have heard of it -.-,cos loads of kids in chatrooms havent,lol!** **Gloucestershire,hm have heard of it but never been so not sure what its like.No biggie on ideas, one finally came lol.**

**stunstar-hey,basically Talas a nutcase,and i made it so when you spend time around(lots of time),you catch his madness as max did.hope you get that!XXoh and thanks for review my 'Protective custody' story even though it's weird:).**

**sophiajisu-you moved to the USA,where?okay im feeling jealous i'd kill to be back there,lol!that happened to me once,at school i said'does anyone know where the trashcan is?'and people were looking at me like a freak and i had no idea why so i was like 'whaaaaat',lol.**

**IMPORTANT...ER..STUFF XD:All you peeps that gave me ideas thank you all,they are not going to be in this chappie but i will bear them in mind,k?THANKS!**

**Oh and this chappie will be a visit to the farm,enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT!**

**Day 4**

**The detention room**

All was quiet in the detention room,save from Tyson's snoring and Kai's occasional threat that he was gonna punch Tyson's lights out.Kenny had calmed down from his stapling fiasco after one hit the principal right up the ass.Just then the soccer(ack,football?english terms,-.-)coach came thundering in face red.

"Alright listen up maggots,since our anual field trip happens to.be.on.this.day",he snarled pausing between those last words.

"No-one wants to stay in the building with your sorry asses and would rather spend a day watching pigs sit on their backsides as they are far more interesting-"he was the cut off by Ray's so called whispering.

"Eager to go to his family reunion",which earned a snigger from the now awake Tyson,a smirk from Kai,a confused look from sweet innocent Max and nothing from Kenny as he's a boring git.

The Coach(he will be christened as I have no name for him),face grew even more redder,

"OUTSIDE, 10 MINUTES!",he yelled stalking out.As soon as he left Tyson went into full blown fits of laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**5 MINUTES LATER:**

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA,OW,SHIT,FUCK YOU,BASTARD!",Tyson screamed holding his face that had a Kai's fist sized dent in it.

"Fuck a tree instead Tyson,it has no ears it would be luckier that me",Kai replied glaring before walking out the door.Ray following behind snickering,whilst Tyson's only friends Max and Kenny stayed loyally with him waiting for him to throw a stick.(j/k!)

**10 MINUTES LATER EVERYONE IS IN THE COACH:**

"HEY EVERYONE LETS SING A SONG!",Tyson yelled as he began.

"THIS OLD MAN HE PLAYED ONE HE PLAYED NICK NACK ON MY,ER,THUMB!.WITH A NICK NACK PADDY WACK GIVE A DOG A BONE,THIS OLD MAN CAME ROLLING HOME!",Tyson and nearly all of the bus sang save for a few,Kai and Ray.

**2 HOURS LATER:**

"THIS OLD MAN HE PLAYED THREE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX,HE PLAYED NICK NACK ON MY DIC-",Tyson was immediately cut off by a female teacher.

"Granger don't you dare!"

Tyson who had been singing alone since 200,shrugged and shut his mouth.Everyone cheered at the peace finally,except Ray who had his headphones of his new ipod on.

The bus skidded to halt,sending poor Kenny,who was at the front,smashing into the window,everyone roared with laughter.

"Alright maggots,OUT!",The Coach screamed and everyone hurried out save for Kai who was taking his oh-so-slow time smirking the whole time.

After being told what you could do and what you couldn't,everyone left in groups with Kai,Ray,Tyson,Max and Kenny being in one of them.Max was literally bouncing up and down in excitement saying quickly.

"I wanna see the duckies,I wanna see the duckies!",Kai merely shrugged and they all headed towards the big pond.The 4 of them stood boredly,watching the ducks as Max was throwing bread at them.He spotted Ms Kel over the over-side talking to Joseph,and Max,being love-stricken Max got jealous and pelted Joseph with a few hard pieces of bread.

"Fucking hell I'm so bored,I don't fancy watching a pair of feathered-balls on freaky legs playing leap frog in the water!",Kai complained as another duck jumped into the water.

"Actually,this is all quiet amazing and by my calculations I think this season is mating season,so if were lucky we can see the reproduction of these interesting animals",Kenny continued to ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on.Kai rolled his eyes grabbed Kenny by the shirt and flung him into the pond.Kenny screamed and immediately started shouting,

"I can't swim,I can't swim,HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kai chuckled evilly and walked away as some person jumped in and grabbed Kenny,who was crying like a baby.

Tyson grinned yet again as the cow gave another 'moo' and petted it no the head.Ray snorted at this and turned away looking disgusted.Tyson looked his new friend up and down before looking horrified.

"What's wrong?",Max asked.

"Oh my fucking god,what are those!",Tyson screamed pointing at the cows udders.Ray took one look at what Tyson was pointing at and started laughing hysterically.

"Hahah-Tyson you-haha-fuckwit!-haha",he gasped.Kenny and Kai just looked at him go out and Max was actually playing with the udders.

"Ugh,Max stop touching up that cow",Kai snapped looking grossed-out.

"I am not!",Max defended,he stood up and stomped towards the barn door.Ray sniggered, and Max turned to glare at him.

"What!",he yelled,he started to go red as Tyson also started to laugh and Kai seemed to smirk a little,Kenny being sensible just pointed at Max's shirt.

"EWWWW!",Max screamed and started flapping his arms around.On his shirt was a giant milk damp-patch.Still waving madly he stumbled back into the chicken pen landing on his ass as he did.There was a loud squark,Tyson stopped laughing,

"What the hell was that?",he walked over to Max and helped him up,after Max was up he looked to the floor and stared shocked.

"Holy shit,look!",he yelled and everyone came running over.There was a gasps and 'oohs' before Kai spoke up.

"Max you killed it,how could you!",Ray nodded his head in agreement,

"Yeah,you murdering fucker,that poor innocent thing lying there dead with an imprint of you ass on its body!",he screamed glaring at Max.All Max could do was look helpless as all of them,including Kenny,glared at him hissing over and over again 'murderer'.

"I-I-I-didn't mean to it was an accident",he stuttered looking at the chickes lifeless body on the floor.He started feeling scare as they all surrounded him, manical glints in their eyes,so he did the only thing he could,he screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!",that seemed to bring them all back to reality and they looked confused.Before they could ask what happened The Coach came barging in.

"Whats going on here then!",he roared.The boys looked at eachother then down at the chicken,they quickly bunched together,hiding it from the Coach's eyes.

"Nothing,leave us alone were trying to learn",Ray snapped.The Coach just huffed before stomping away.

"Guys,are you okay now?",he questioned and breathed a sigh of relief when they all nodded.

"Yeah,I guess,I felt like I was being posessed",Tyson said slowly.The others all nodded in agreement,as they walked out the door leaving the chicken still in sight.

**A/N:WOAH CRAZY IDEA,LOL SOZ I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I'M SO SO SO SORRY DUDES/DUDETTES,IVE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE THIS FOR AGES BUT I JUST COULDNT FIND TIME TO SIT DOWN AND DO IT SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENLUVA FOR GIVING ME THIS TOTALLY COOL IDEA! XD**

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:renluva,nb,stunstar,clare,bloody- joker,no name,yumi-ulrich4ever,nieriara,sophiajisu,moonlightshine and im so happy FOR THE WICKED AWESOME REVIEWS,I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER:I AM MAKING NO MONEY DOING THIS, IT IS FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE TO ENTERTAIN YOU ALL,ENJOY!**

**The detention room**

"Hey look it's the Statue of Liberty!"

Max yelled pointing to a replica of some some crazy man holding a science test tube.Kenny looked around suspiciously before turning to Max.

"Highly unlikely Max,as we are in Japan and not New York,that happends to be a statue of the great Albert Einstein,who came about in the-"

"Didn't want your life story Kenny,hush you ass up now!"

Ray snarled as he focused the camera on some hot blonde's ass and started clicking away.Kenny looked put out for a minute before sighing and going back to the notes they were meant to be taking.

"I'm so bored,have we got any comic book stores in here?",Kai spoke out loudly.The Coach came marching up to their group after hearing Kai,he was holding a dead heart and a pair of dissecting tools.

"HOLY SHIT!",whose is that!"

Tyson screamed pointing at the heart before dropping to the floor in a dead faint.Ray changed his camera from the blonde girl to the heart and clicked a few times before taking pictures of everyone else.The Coach couldn't be bothered to explain anything and just walked off but not before yelling to Ray to stop harrassing people with the camera.

"You took my picture!"

Kai yelled in rage,Ray just cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah so,I need to remember our time here when I look back and to say to others 'Those are my friends',proudly",Ray cried out dramatically.

"Wow,thats deep Ray",Max said.Kai growled.

"Yeah but not as deep as my foots gonna be up his ass",before Kai could carry out his threat they were all ushered into the marine experiments room.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Here,kids,is where all marine animals around the world are brought here to be cut open for and inside look on how they work-"

"What the fuck,they're animals not robots!",Ray yelled from the back cutting of the tour guide.

"KON GET YOU ASS OUTSIDE FOR A WORD!",The Coach yelled as he followed a mumbling Ray outside.

"Now as I was saying",as the man went on our favourite boys had gotten bored an wandered off to the chemicals room.

Kenny looked around the lab as if he were in a dream he spoke out.

"Pinch me I think i'm dreaming,OW!",he yelled as he fell to the floor moaning.

"Ugh,ergh,Kai I was joking and anyway I said pinch not punch".

Kai just shrugged and walked away as Ray came stomping through the door knocking Kenny back over as he did,he hit the floor again with a squeak as Ray walked past oblivious to him.

"Hey,Ray,hey that rhymed cool!",Tyson grinned stupidly but it faded when he saw Rays glare.

"Eh hehe,sorry dude,anyway how did it go with Coach",Ray immediately stopped glaring and replied smoothly.

"Fine after he'd had his little rant I squeezed in it was animal cruelty and that I was so upset by it that I would quit the soccer team,he soon let me go",he finished off with a grin.

"Cool!"

Max butted in,he turned to the rest of them a tube of purple stuff in his hand.

"What is that, blackcurrant?",Tyson said scratching his head.

"No,shit for brains its a chemical", Ray snapped at him.Kai snorted.

"No shit sherlock",he said smirking.As they argued Max picked up another coloured chemical and poured it in with the other one.

BANG,the tube exploded and started off a fire which inturn set of the sprinklers and the alarm.Everyone screamed and ran for the exit,once outside Kai was punching Max in the face as Ray moaned about the water making his hair go fuzzy.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Woah man,it's huge!"

Tyson screamed as they all stared at the rocket.

"Yo look theres some stairs,no-ones watching so lets go take a look inside"

Ray whispered gleefully.Kai nodded his head in agreement and they all snuck off except for Kenny who had refused incase he was caught.

After climbing to the top Max shrieked and jumped into the pilot seat and started making driving noises.

"Meeeeeeeee me me me neeeeeeeee pow pow pow!",he yelled as he turned an imaginary steering wheel.

"Fuck sakes,Max this is a rocket not a fucking car!"

Kai complained.Max just ignored him and Ray was taking loads of pictures.

"This is so cool man!"Tyson yelled again as he looked out one of the windows.

"I feel like one of those dudes that went into space for the first time what was his name?"

"Buzz Lightyear!",Max yelled out helpfully.Tyson grinned back.

"Yeah him,Too infinity and beyond!"

he yelled out as he pointed his hand to the roof before jumping of the chair he was on.Kai and Ray broke into hysterics and Max was still playing imagination games.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The guys were standing outside the souvenir shop clutching their stuff.

"Check out this camera,it's sick,Ray said with a grin as he wandered off to take last minute pictures.

"GUYS LOOK!",Max screamed running out of the shop he had the Statue of Liberty replica in his hand,with a 'Thank you for visiting sign on the front of it'.

"Why the hell is that in the shop for?",Kai said loudly,everyone just shrugged and walked away.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**A/N:SORRY ITS SO SHORT! AND IF ITS NOT THAT FUNNY BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN A BIT DEPRESSING AT THE MOMENT SO...SORRY.GIVE ME LOADS OF REVIEWS AND ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE REAL SOON.MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEPS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ God It's been so long since my last update, sorry. School was the main problem though, the homework was way to much. Plus we have just had our reports and mine wasn't exactly good so I was banned from the PC for a while. Anyway, last chapter to my first ever story, I'm so pleased with all the reviews and hits! Thank you ALL that reviewed, love you guys!_

**Reviewer's from last chapter:**

KiraraCutie, **Commando Bunny**, American Ish Girl, **New**, Nb, **I'm So Happy**, Moonlightshine, **Stunstar**, No Name, **BloOdY-JoKeR**, Sophiajisu, **Elves-Ate-My-Ramen**.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Baby Sweet does not own_ Beyblade_ and neither the _characters of BeybladeLittle Red Riding Hood_ or some of the _quotes fromThe Catherine Tate Show_. This story is for the soul purpose to entertain YOU and something productive for ME to do, says my Mother. -.-'_

**The Detention Room**

"Hey guys! Did you hear, Kenny's going to direct the school play... Erm what's it called again?"

"Little Red Riding Hood. Tyson." Kenny sighed. Ray gave a snort of laughter.

"Ha. Kenny couldn't direct piss into a toilet if he tried. What's this?"He held up a couple of sheets of blank paper one with only a line written on it.

"It's the script I'm writing!" Kenny yelled as he snatched it back and hugged it to his chest.

"Fucks sake Kenny, are you making out with that?" Kai asked with a brow raised. Kenny blushed and placed it back onto the table.

"MOM: You had better go to your Grandma's house young lady. She's very ill." Max read from the sheet.

"One word Kenny. Corny!" Tyson yelled. Kai meanwhile grabbed the paper and rubbed out the line and wrote something different. Ray leaned forward and read out loud.

"MOM: Don't fuck with me kid. Get your ass to your Grandma's house right now she's ill you disrespectful little twerp." Silence filled the room before Kenny shrieked.

"Are you nuts Kai! I can't put that!" Kai wasn't listening though he was already writing out the next few lines.

"Ha. Listen to this." Kai said with a smirk as he held up the paper to read.

"LRRH: Sick with what? Flu?

MOM: No you little idiot, she has... She's wasting away actually so go and make her better with a couple of bottles of vodka and some cakes.

LRRH: Okay Mom. Bye I love you, you love me?

MOM: I love Syphilis more than you. Now fuck off!"

Everyone stared at Kai before Ray started laughing hysterically. Max blushed and Tyson sniggered slowly. Kenny looked like he was going to explode.

"No way can I put that. Do you want me to be fired? It's meant to be a fairy tale, Kai. You know for young kids?" Kai snorted at that.

"Oh please, Kenny. You really believe all that ' And They All Live Happily Ever After' shit. No, so welcome to the real world!" Kai yelled waving the paper around as if to prove his point.

Just then the door opened and Mariah came running through without so much as a hello, she threw into Ray's arms.

"Hey hunny-bunny." She squealed squeezing really tight causing Ray to go blue.

"Hi Mariah." He wheezed. She suddenly let go much to his relief and turned to face the others.

"Ewww. Is that your real hair?" Mariah said pointing at Kenny. He just stared pathetically, mouth open.

"Ugh It's been like such a day. In the girl's changing room this morning, we were getting changed. Well no shit Sherlock, like anyway that Emily girl. You know the one with the ginger hair and glasses. Well like she is fucking ugly and today we like saw that she was like wearing a water bra! I was like what the fuck! Can you believe that Ray – Ray?" She finished her real quick talk to stare at him. Ray gaped at her.

"Er... No way, what a tramp." He finally said. Mariah nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway I like have to go like now. Bye hunny!"She kissed him on the cheek before zooming out of the room.

"Well that was _like_ weird." Tyson joked. Ray glared at him. Then suddenly smirked.

"Hey Tyson. How are you and Hilary getting on?" Tyson spluttered.

"Whaaaa? Oh, oh, OH! Right well were doing good... Yeah."

"That's cool, It's just that Zeo happens to be _very_ upset to learn that you ' bat for the other side ' if you know what I mean?" Tyson flushed bright red.

"Hey guys, we have this French exchange student. I think he's down the hall shall I go and get him?" Max piped up.

"Hell yeah! It'll be fun." Kai smirked again. Max nodded and ran off. He came back a few minutes later with a small guy, think Oliver, but uglier.

"None of us know French guys, what are we meant to say?" Kenny said looking around.

"Ooooh, ooooh I know something!" Max bounced around to face the poor boy.

"Bonjour(1)!" The French boy looked scared.

"Où je suis ! Vous m'avez pris pourquoi loin des enseignants agréables. S'il vous plaît ne pas me blesser!"(2) The boy yelled in fear. The others stared in confusion.

"Ummm... Bonjour?" Tyson said again.

"Pfffttt whatever he doesn't understand." Ray growled taking out the earphones of his iPod. Seeing this the French boy screamed again and pointed at Ray.

" Ne pas me tuer s'il vous plaît ! Avoir la pitié, avoir la pitié!" (3) Kai covered his ears and Max grabbed the French boy in a panic and threw him out the door.

"Yeah run away you Nazi bastard!" Tyson yelled. Kai growled and smacked the back of Tyson's head.

"Nazi Tyson? Please do everyone a favour and shut the fuck up. It'll save you some breath, which is good considering your size..." He trailed off.

Tyson gaped, but then smiled.

"Am I bothered?"

"I don't know, I would though"

"I ain't bothered though"

"OK then whatever you say-"

"But I'm not though"

"Good for you"

"Does my face look bothered?"

"Well-"

"Face. Bothered"

No not really"

"Face"

OK I get it!

"I AIN'T BOTHERED!" Tyson screamed into a shocked Kai's face.

"Dude. Chill out." Ray said.

**A/N:** _Well there you have it folks! Tyson finally got one over on Kai. _

For the French quotes of what the boy was saying:( I think there right it's what the translator told me anyway, my French is crap.)

(1) Hello

(2)"Where I am! Why did you take me away from the nice teachers. Please don't hurt me!

(3)"Do not kill me please! Have pity, have pity!"

_It's been fun writing this and again I thank all who have reviewed!_

_So for one last time ... _**REVIEW!**

baby sweet


End file.
